Aengus
Aengus is a BLK Demoman TF2 Freak made by YouTube user TheInvertedShadow . He is one of the heroes in the series The Lost Ones. Appearance Aengus appears as a BLK Demoman wearing a Mutton Mann, the Dark Age Defender and a Black Watch. His uniform has the Biohazard logo on both upper arms. He also has since replaced his left eye. Personality and Behaviour Aengus is relatively calm and peaceful. However, if someone provokes him, he will so far as follow the target of his affliction quite a distance in order to exact his vengeance. Otherwise, he is friendly to be around. When in combat, he is very headstrong and will more often than not get himself into a situation of which he might be easily overpowered. This was evidenced when he pursued the Dark Australium Knights (led by CyborSniper) in search of his missing left eye. Powers and Abilities Aengus' primary strength lies in his magical sword and shield. By chanting various incantations, he can cast various spells ranging from telekinesis to electrical stuns. The sword itself is able to absorb any other sort of magic or enchanted weaponry to add to its own strength, the shield aiding in this ability. Even without his sword, Aengus is incredibly strong, able to withstand a good amount of damage whilst also delivering an equal amount back towards his opponent. Magical Spells/Incantations Below is a list of the known spells/incantations Aengus knows and is capable of casting in battle to give him the edge offensively. It is not known if he can use these for defense as well but it can be assumed he likely can do so. Also to note that all of his spells are recited with Latin incantations, meaning that they are most likely potent in their magical properties. "Paidum celeris!" 'When cast, Aengus uses telekinesis to manipulate any object in his current environment to his whim. Very useful for launching anything as a projectile weapon at an opponent. '"Amplus tripudio!" An electrical energy or lightning spell. Allows Aengus to cast bolts of electrical energy of varying voltage directly at or into a target. First shown being channeled directly into CyborDemo's head to permenatly disable him (Currently unknown whether this ability needs a conduit such as the Dark Australium knives to be used effectively, but it appears to have been channeled well into CyborDemo and may have even been amplified due to the partial mechanical nature of the cyborg's body). "Invokum monoculus!" A healing spell that Aengus used to replace his missing left eye. He used the left eyeball he stole from Sanarah Streak (in very gory fashion to boot). After the optical organ shimmered in red energy, and glowed bright red with a finishing white flash it fused with him and replaced his missing eye as his new one, as if his never lost his eye to begin with. (It seems to have also restored his strength, both physical and magical to their full potential. Allowing him to more powerful than he was before with only one eye.) "Deus animataris!" Possibly his most useful and powerful spell revealed thus far. By reciting this incantation, Aengus summons his magical sword's true form. It appears to be a red, translucent crystalline sword and on his left forearm/wrist appears a small shield that is also red in color with the design of the Nema symbol on it. He may be able to summon his main weapons any time he chooses so long as he has the strength to fight. Faults and Weaknesses *Without his sword, despite his outstanding strength, Aengus' magic can be severely weakened, to the point that not even his best spells can aid him in a bad situation. *Aengus can become blinded by his anger and desire for vengeance and enact his revenge upon the wrong target, as was the case when he pursued Sanarah Streak of the Dark Australium Knights to regain his left eye. Trivia *Aengus' name comes from the Celtic word meaning "Exceptionally strong." *His spells he recites are all the Demoman's responses when casts a spell on Helltower in Team Fortress 2. The first three he uses are actual responses from the Demoman in-game when he casts a spell. The fourth one however is a simple edit of two different voice response files to make a new name for an entirely new, original spell. *The wrist shield Aengus uses is a model of the Nema shield from the Soul Calibur series or Soul series of weapons-based fighting games by Namco. The shield is mostly used by the character and fighter, Cassandra. Notable Video(s) The Lost Ones *The Lost Ones: Episode 2- Aengus *The Lost Ones: Episode 3- Sgt. Ryden Other *Paper and Ink- Chapter 1: Build Our Machine (Cameo) *Paper and Ink- Chapter 2: Gospel of Dismay (Cameo) Category:BLK Team Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Demomen Category:Monsters made by TheInvertedShadow Category:Blade Users Category:Magicians Category:Demonic